The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to activating a lottery ticket at a mobile device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to activating a lottery ticket at a mobile device using augmented reality interface.
Many types of lottery tickets and methods of activating them are used by lottery companies. Some of these methods include physical altering of the ticket. Some of the methods use electronic devices, such as personal mobile devices, for scanning the lottery card.
To prevent counterfeit of lottery cards, many different measures exist, including, such as holographic prints and/or complex numbering system.